


i really like you

by i_like_stars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_stars/pseuds/i_like_stars
Summary: tsukishima confesses but yamaguchi didn't hear it (or did he?)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 21





	i really like you

**Author's Note:**

> Not me mentioning another one of my favorite songs again😭✋
> 
>   
> (But VIDEOCLUB makes great songs tbh)
> 
>   
> Anyways, enjoy!!! <33

"I really like you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tsukishima closed his eyes, his headphones on his ears. A pretty song suddenly played after his favorite song ended.

"Hm... Yamaguchi would like this song.." He opened his phone to save it in his playlist when he received a text from Yamaguchi.

SATURDAY, X/X/XX

Tadashi (10:35 AM): tsukki~

Tsukki (10:36 AM): what

Tadashi (10:36 AM): let's go out, I'm boreddddd (╥﹏╥)

Tsukki (10:37 AM): where exactly?

Tadashi (10:37 AM): that place we always go to to get fries and strawberry cake!

Tsukki (10:38 AM) : fine 

Tadashi (10:39 AM): Yayyy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

Tadashi (10:39 AM): see you tsukki~!

Tsukki (10:40 AM): see you

"Here Tsukki!" Yamaguchi waved at the blonde, he was wearing a cute blue and pink sweater with jeans.

Tsukishima couldn't help but blush at the cute freckled boy. He sat down with Yamaguchi and called for the waiter.

"Oh! Tsukishima-kun and Yamaguchi-kun! Do you two want the usual?" The waiter chirped.

"Mhm! Oh, and can you make the fries extra soggy?" Yamaguchi pleaded the waiter.

"Of course! How about you Tsukishima-kun?"

"Just that."

"Okay! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" The waiter then walked happily to the kitchen.

"So Tsukki, I heard you found a song that you think I would like?" Yamaguchi said turning back to Tsukishima.

"Oh yeah. I don't know if you'll like it or not though." Tsukishima said as he pulled out earphones and his phone.

He plugged in the earphones and gave the other part to Yamaguchi. He scrolled until he saw his playlist. He clicked play and the two heard the start of a french song.

"Really Tsukki? French? Hmm.. well it does sound great.." Yamaguchi giggled. "I like it, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima stared at the pinch server, his head resting on his hand.

The pair listened silently to the song until Tsukishima muttered something.

"I really like you, Yamaguchi."

"What did you say Tsukki?"

"..Nothing."

The waiter then appeared and put down two plates, a strawberry shortcake and soggy fries with ketchup.

"Thank you, Akiko-san!" Yamaguchi beamed. "Itadakimasu!"

Tsukishima sighed and took a bite from the cake. 

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi said silently. The two were walking back to Tsukishima's house.

"Yes?" Tsukishima mumbled.

"I like you too, I really really really really love you too." Yamaguchi said, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

Tsukishima's eyes widened. "What? Wait you heard me earlier??" He turned to face Yamaguchi and was greeted by a kiss on the cheek.

"Well..yeah...and....I said I really really really like you too.." Yamaguchi muttered, blushing profusely.

Tsukishima couldn't believe his ears, he wished and imagined this scene for years and it was happening.

Tsuksihima couldn't help but hug Yamaguchi. "I love you so...much.." he said, his voice silent but enough to make Yamaguchi feel butterflies in his stomach.

Yamaguchi hugged Tsukishima back. 

Tsukishima pulled back and kissed Yamaguchi on the lips. Yamaguchi made a startled noise but kissed Tsukishima back.

"Ooh~ Kei, you're so good at guessing what songs I like!" Yamaguchi giggled.

The couple were under a tree, having a picnic. 

"What song did you play the day we confessed to each other?" Yamaguchi turned to his boyfriend.

Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes. "It's called Mai, by VIDEOCLUB."

"Ah, I see..." Yamaguchi grabbed his phone and searched for the song. When he found it, he pressed play and placed his phone on the blanket they were sitting on.

The first few words of the song played and Yamaguchi snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "I still remember when you were about to cry because I said liked you too that day." Yamaguchi grinned, eyes closed.

"Shut up, Tadashi."

"Sorry, Kei!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short ass fic, kudos and feedback are very appreciated!! And as always, thank you very much for reading! <333
> 
> (This is the song link if you want to listen to the song I mentioned in this fic: https://youtu.be/cT5GghQwhFw)
> 
> Edit: omg I just realized I used "ojama shimasu" instead of "itadakimasu" 😭😭😭 #lutangmoments😭✋


End file.
